


In With the New

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2018 [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: adventdrabbles, Community: hogwarts365, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 17:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17248226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	In With the New

Harry sat in his chair by the fire watching James and Al play Wizard's chess, while Lily was upstairs putting her little one, Grace, to bed.

"Anyone want another drink?" Teddy said, carrying a bottle of champagne and several glasses. "It's nearly midnight."

"No, thanks, Teddy—" Harry started but James stood up and held a glass for Teddy to pour into.

"Nonsense, Dad," he said as he handed it to him. "You've got to toast the new year."

Lily came back into the living room and took one of the glasses. "I'll be your midnight kiss, Dad."

"What about me?" Al said, puckering his lips like a fish.

"Better luck next year, Al." Teddy clapped him on the shoulder. "I hear the Patils are looking for a sperm donor."

Harry filed that thought away for another day when he wasn't feeling sorry for himself. The person he wished to kiss for new years, well, it was _complicated_ and though he understood the reasons it wasn't possible, he couldn't help wishing he were there with them. 

With Harry. 

Al cast a Tempus charm so that they all could see the time.

"It's a minute to midnight," James said, putting on a party hat. Teddy topped off everyone's glasses. 

Lily slid her arm around Harry's waist and he pulled her close, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"Ten seconds," Al announced. "Nine, eight, seven..." they all began to count. "Five, four—"

_Knock knock._

"Did you hear something?" Harry said, certain his wishful thinking was driving him mad, but he dashed to the front door.

"Two, one—"

Harry threw open the door.

"Happy New Year!" Al, James, Teddy, and Lily cried.

"Happy New Year," Severus said softly and Harry pulled him into a kiss, hands hot against Severus's cold skin.

Harry melted into his arms, overcome that Severus had decided to take the next step.

"Have something to tell us, Dad?" Al asked when Harry finally broke the kiss. 

Harry laced his fingers with Severus's and turned around. "I believe you know Severus." Looking at Severus for a moment, Harry smiled. "I think you'll be seeing a lot more of him in the new year."


End file.
